Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Chatty Van Talk 2
I would LOVE to be CM because 1. In the times that I've been alone on chat, many people have came on and have been very inappropriate to me by sending rude messages and what could I do? I couldn't send anyone a message to anyone's talkpage without any evidence. If I did, would you believe me? 2. :|... and 3. I'd like to help out. It's your choice so you can vote either Support or Oppose. Chatty Van Talk (talk) 08:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Support * Oppose *Sorry Chatty, but I don't think you're suited for CM rights just yet. Your Time Zone makes it a little tricky to keep in contact with you, so we aren't sure when you am or aren't active. Plus, at that time, Chat isn't really busy. Plus, I'm not sure if you have gained the maturity for the role yet. Try again another time, good luck :) Joe - Talk - * I agree with Joe. You've not really been that mature on chat; You can be some overbearing and slightly stalk-ish, this can make other users uncomfortable and therefore make them feel as if chat isn't that fun or safe. As well as this, I've seen you push the rules a bit at times such as spamming and overuse of keyboard art. This is what a chat moderator shouldn't do - pushing the boundaries if unnessecary. Finally, I'd assume you're doing this for your own benefits. You're trying to rule those out who make you feel as if they treat you badly. I'm not sure whether this is true or not but I will say thst you have been slightly pushy when it comes to trying to get those to interact with you on chat. I don't see how not wanting to chat to someone is considered inappropriate (unless it was meant to avoid a serious discussion. But from what I could tell, its not that). Perhaps in the near future you'll have better social senses and therefore become a Cm. Doc Out * I'm sorry but I have to agree with everyone else. I have seen you breaking the rules lately and therefore there is no way I could possibly support you to this second, but thats for now. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''' Adam The Benneth Lover ']]''Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 09:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) * Sorry Chatty. I really don't think you'd do a great as a CM, not just because of Time Zones but you can be very immature sometimes. I have also seen you break promises on chat like when Joe got an image for you and specifically said NOT to post it anywhere else on the wiki yet you did. -- MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 09:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry, Chatty. At the moment I don't think you're the best suited cm, all of my reasons have been already stated above. Howevever, if you really mean this and want it for the responsibility not the rights, I have great hope that you may reach this in the future if you become slightly more mature. I know that certain people say you aren't mature when in fact they aren't 100% mature theirself. If there's anything I've learned from my previous RFA, the first and best things to do are not fight back with your opposes and let them stand, and also not give up hope if you want to succeed. If you like, I can always offer assistance to you on chat. :) Comments *To Lab 1. ok stalking... what is that exactly. 2. I accualy agree, I sometimes push the boundries and I am sorry. And 3. Um... I accualy have been attacked by comments on chat sent by rude users and also I get lonely on chat alot so you may yeah what you said. * I see! I'll bare in mind about how others treat you and let them know it is not appropriate to behave in that order. Stalkign is when you try to follow peopel and be with them all the time. I will accept this apology of rule-breaking but that doesn't mean I've fully changed my mind. I will consider this sort of mistreatment you get and how it occurs but you also have to be rsponsible. * There aren't barely any aussie users on here so of cause i don't want anyone to leave but stalking... when did i say something that leads to trying to follow people? That would be just hugely creepy. * Moshi, when have i said rude things? Plus, when was there a promise? * Can we close this RFCM please, i'm obviously not gonna be a CM, so yeah, back to the drawing board :3. Category:Inactive Requests for Rights